


Здесь не место любви

by misspobeda



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memories, Minor Canonical Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Tragic Romance, canoni
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspobeda/pseuds/misspobeda
Summary: Сколько повидал влюбленных Мост Поцелуев, и сколько еще повидает.Дон Хагарти приходит сюда во второй раз, чтобы навсегда проститься с ненавистным городом и любимым человеком.
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon
Kudos: 3





	Здесь не место любви

Дон всегда мечтал уехать из Дерри, сколько себя помнил. Маленький городишко, где каждый знал друг в друга в лицо и презирал, если ты хоть немножко выделяешься из толпы. Поэтому, как и любой подросток, он всегда боялся отличаться от других мальчишек и старался быть самым обычным. Вырос в обычной семье, ходил в обычную школу, затем ему удалось поступить в обычный университет в Бостоне, а после окончания там же устроился на обычную работу. Маленькая контора в Бангоре, ничего особенного, зато подальше от Дерри. Такова была жизнь Дона Хагарти, пока он не осознал, что все же являлся не таким, как все. Его привлекали мужчины, и влюблялся он только в мужчин.

Когда Дон вернулся в Дерри со знанием того, что он гей, его все время окутывал страх. Дерри был беспощаден к тем, кто отличался, и особенно к тем, кто предпочитал любить людей своего же пола. Криминальная хроника местной газеты постоянно сообщала о смертях гомосексуалистов, молодых в основном. Никогда не сообщалось, были ли те случаи убийством или самоубийством, потому что всем было наплевать. Дону повезло только в том, что его не привлекали местные мужчины. Так было, пока в Дерри не приехал Адриан Меллон. Пять или шесть встреч в баре, месяц тесного общения, переросшего в дружбу, и Дон понял, что обречен. Страх окутал его с большей силой, когда он осознал свою влюбленность. Новая волна пришла вместе с тем фактом, что чувства к Адриану были взаимны. Дон хотел уехать из Дерри вместе с Адрианом, а он, пока писал свою статью о Канале, полюбил этот жалкий городишко на свою беду, несмотря на взгляды местных жителей.

«Не обращай внимания, – говорил ему Адриан. – Что поделаешь, примитивный склад ума»

Если бы он знал, что имя его любимого пополнит криминальную хронику местных газет, Дон бы уничтожил своими руками ту проклятую статью, послал бы заказчиков Адриана в задницу, самого его посадил бы в машину и увез далеко отсюда. Но Дон никогда не был решительным. Он легко согласился на переезд Адриана в Дерри, согласился ходить с ним открыто, даже посетить тот злосчастный фестиваль «Дни канала». Он видел, как его парня избивали ногами, как перекрыли дыхание, выкинув ингалятор, и как прекрасное лицо Адриана превратилось в кровавое месиво. Потом его тело выкинули с моста в канал, чтобы его поймало чудовище в облике клоуна и выгрызло ему сердце. И Дон ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он всего лишь хотел уехать из Дерри с любимым человеком, но даже после того рокового дня город не отпускал его. Беседы с полицией, дача показания и последующие судебные разбирательства – все происходило для Дона, как в тумане. Новость о том, что Джона Гартона и его сообщников приговорили к срокам в Шоушенке, не принесла облегчения. Злость и ненависть на этот город только возросла. После похорон Адриана, организованных на скорую руку, Дон наконец был готов покинуть Дерри. Больше здесь его ничего не держало.

***

Дон купил билет на самый ближайший рейс до Бангора. Нужно было рвать все связи и уезжать из Мэна прочь. Однако осталось одно место, куда он хотел сходить напоследок. Место его самых приятных и самых кошмарных воспоминаний – Мост Поцелуев. Спустя три месяца их отношений именно Адриан предложил им сходить туда и вырезать их инициалы.

«Это самое безобидное, что мы можем сделать на этом мосту» – он шутил легко и непринужденно, совершенно не думая о чьей-либо реакции. Ведь Дон всегда смеялся над его шутками.

Они пришли одни ранним утром, когда на работу идти было слишком рано, Дон настаивал на этом. Каждый из них вырезал свою букву напротив другой – «А» и «Д». Затем Адриан взял ножик Дона и соединил буквы, сделав между ними небольшой плюс. Среди прочих имен, букв, знаков и сердечек было изображено немного неаккуратное, но четкое «А + Д»

«Давай и мы обведем их в сердечко»

«Недостаточно романтично? Думаю, этого хватит»

«Чего ты боишься, Донни?»

Дон боялся многого. В конце концов взросление в Дерри закаляло похлеще любой армейской школы, и постепенно привыкаешь, учишься сливаться с толпой. Но страх снова поселился в его душе, когда он встретил Адриана, и с тех пор он стал никогда не отпускал его. Адриан напротив был смелым, и всегда говорил, что их связь, их любовь, сильнее любых предрассудков. Адриан умел убеждать Дона также хорошо, как и смешить. И он успокоился.

Дон шел на мост в руках с маленьким ножиком, которым Адриан вырезал свою букву и знак плюс, соединяя их имена. Если бы ему встретился по дороге какой-нибудь гомофоб и сказал бы ему что-нибудь, то он нашел бы в себе решительность дать отпор, вонзить этот ножик в самое сердце. Если люди могли так просто избить их, растоптать, убить, то почему он не мог? Голова Дона пульсировала от злобных мыслей, но затем ему стало стыдно. Адриану бы это не понравилось. На мосту никого не было.

Подойдя чуть ближе, Дон разглядел на мосту блестящую красную машину. Таких дорогих и стильных машин он в Дерри ни разу не видел. Приглянувшись в даль, он разглядел фигуру мужчины в белой толстовке и джинсах. Он сидел на корточках у бортика моста. Только с одной целью можно быть здесь, подумал про себя Дон и спрятал ножик в карман своих джинсов. Он остался ждать у прохода. Человек пришел вспомнить свою любовь, и Дон не хотел ему мешать. И привлекать к себе внимания тоже не хотел, хватило ему внимания за последние дни. Спустя десять или пятнадцать минут мужчина поднялся, сел в свою дорогую красную машину и уехал прочь. Тогда Дон продолжил свой путь к мосту.

Записей здесь особо не прибавилось, но их было по-прежнему очень много. Удивительно, сколько было и есть влюбленных в Дерри, раз они приходили сюда засвидетельствовать о своих чувствах, но где теперь все эти парочки? Счастливы ли они, вместе ли, или также разделены этим полным ненависти городом? Дон не должен был об этом думать. Он пришел почтить память Адриана, но эта мысль никуда не исчезала. Сколько еще одиноких людей придут сюда вспомнить свою любовь?

Дон достал ножик из джинсов. Буквы еще не торопились исчезать с деревянного бортика, не так много времени прошло с тех пор, как первые буквы их имен появились здесь. Ему не составило усилий навести символы их чувств, но этого было недостаточно. Места вокруг оказалось вполне достаточно для задуманного. Дон начал аккуратно, стараясь на задеть соседние записи, изобразить сердце. У Адриана лучше получалась резьба по дереву, а ему приходилось соблюдать осторожность, дабы не порезать пальцы. Само дерево тоже не подчинялось Дону, но он не сдавался и продолжал выводить сердце над их буквами. Он не задумывался над тем, сколько времени ушло на это, но был безмерно рад, когда все оставшееся пространство было занято огромным сердцем, в середине которого красовалось «А + Д». Дону хотелось плакать

Затем ему бросились в глаза вырезанные инициалы. Судя по глубине выреза, сделаны они были совсем недавно, скорее всего, тем мужчиной, которого Дон видел на мосту. Запись простая, незамысловатая, всего две буквы, соединенные плюсом – «Р + Э».

«Может, хоть они будут счастливы?» – подумал про себя Дон, уходя с Моста Поцелуев тяжелыми шагами.

Он улетел в Нью-Йорк. Там он планировал провести остаток своей жизни с Адрианом, но теперь ему придется учиться жить заново. Но на сердце всегда останутся шрамы, глубокие, как вырезанные на деревянном бортике буквы.

Дон всегда будет помнить Адриана. И любить его.


End file.
